


the cold ocean

by secretcheesesticks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghostbur, Philza comforts Techno, Read tags, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tired Technoblade, big tw, essentially Technoblade cares too much, ghostbur's blue, going off of Techno saying how he's a human, vent fic, yes i am projecting i'm okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcheesesticks/pseuds/secretcheesesticks
Summary: Please read tags and stay safe <3I use writing as an outlet and I hope this can help someone else know that there are gonna be people that care about them. i promise.--Technoblade questions his purpose at the edge of the sea after Tommy leaves.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	the cold ocean

Technoblade stared over the grey ocean, filled with small glaciers blown across the water by a bitterly cold wind. The sky matched the ocean in a monochromatic abyss. 

The inventory pack on his back made him ache. The bottom half of his cape billowed out behind him in the rushing winter air, while the top was crushed, trapped against his shoulders under the pack. 

The trees whispered, mocking him as the voices in his head did. 

_ Blood for the blood god  _ **_technosad_ ** _ go for a swim  _ **_wibur’s looking for you_ **

He sighed, shaking off Chat as he always did. The bags under his eyes had never felt more heavy. He couldn't remember the last time he got a full night's rest - certainly not since he left for Manburg with Tommy. 

Tommy.

_ this is his fault  _ **_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ ** _ find the boy kill him  _ **_traitor_ **

Techno had let him in, taken care of him, warned him about the dangers of government under the guise of friendship. He had even been tempted to call Tommy a friend. He promised Phil - and, if he was honest, himself - that he’d take care of Tommy.

He’d protect him.

But then Tommy had sided with the enemy. The ones who hurt him, his manipulators. He ignored Techno’s offers to get him out of that situation without a scratch. 

_ “Where's Tommy?” _

_ “Tommy… he’s not coming back.” _

What was the point? If his protection wasn't wanted… if  _ he  _ wasn't wanted. What… was the point of anything.

_ ghostbur is looking for you  _ **_technoswim_ ** _ leave leave leave _

Techno wasn't stupid. He knew it was very unlikely to simply walk into the ocean and drown. Most people's self-preservation is far too strong, and his was no exception. Hence the pack, full of stone and strapped several times over around his chest.

**_technoblade never dies_ **

“How ironic, Chat,” he muttered to himself.

He stepped into the water, grateful for the heavy enchanted netherite boots that would not only weigh him down, but also provide a layer of protection between him and the icy water. 

He took a few more steps. His cloak stopped flowing in the wind, instead sticking to his back and legs from the water that held it in place. The bitter chill from the cold metal began creeping up his legs, even through the armor. 

**_techno stop_ ** _ techno?  _ **_what's happening_ ** _ technoswim? _

He ignored Chat, letting the cold seep through as he finally waded in up to his chest. When was the last time he had felt a physical presence like this cold before? He ought to go swimming more often, he thought, before chuckling and shaking his head. He wouldn't have to do anything anymore, not after this. 

He could finally rest.

The thick braid of hair cascading off his left shoulder turned from a soft pink to a harsh, dark one. It reminded him of days long past, covered in blood after an exhausting battle.

The only battle he had left was with himself.

He sighed, taking one last look back at his little cabin he had built. An enderman zipped by, gently placing a grass block at the edge of the water, then disappearing again. This was it, he supposed.

“Goodbye, Phil.”

He sighed, let out as much air as possible from his lungs, and plunged his head into the water.

His face went numb almost immediately. The cold blocked his nerves on the outside, but didn't stop the pain of his lungs, pulsing with anxiety and lack of oxygen. They yearned for air, but Techno swam forward, his feet no longer touching the ground.

Once he could no longer feel any solid ground or ice around him, he was satisfied. He floated on his back under the water, trying to ignore the growing sharp pain in his chest. The bag pulled him further underneath the water. 

Involuntarily, he opened his mouth, jaw tense from muscles no longer under his control. Bitter water filled with mud and salt rushed into his mouth and immediately down his throat. He convulsed, hands clawing at his throat as he nearly silently choked. The only telling sign were the bubbles flying from his silent cries. 

Techno began to get tunnel vision, blurring and darkening at the edges. He could see some light from the top of the water, but he was too far down now. Too tired to swim up to the light. Too tired to push the flowing water out of his lungs. Too tired…

**_technoblade never dies…_ **

Everything faded away. It was quiet. Peace at last.

\---

“Hey Phil! Where's Techno?”

Philza looked up from the book he was reading.

“I think he was working out by the water, why?”

“I just haven't talked to him in a while. Do you think he’d mind if I went to give him some Blue?”

“No, Ghostbur, I don't think he’d mind. Go ahead,” he responded, returning attention to his book.

Ghostbur headed outside, pulling at his jumper nervously. He didn't want to distract Techno if he was doing something important, but if Phil said it was okay, he felt better. 

Stepping carefully in his new shiny leather boots, made by Techno to protect him from the snow, rain, and other water sources, he made his way to the edge of the water. He clutched a bunch of Blue in his right hand, holding his left hand up above his eyes to block out the sun. 

“Techno?”

There was no answer. He glanced around, looking for any sign of Techno working. Seeing none, he turned to go back to the house, as it was already quite chilly. But what he saw on the ground froze him further.

A trail of bootsteps, in the same style as Ghostbur’s, though much larger and set deeper into the snow. A snowflake carved into the heel clearly imprinted in the snow, a perfect match to the pair made for Ghostbur. 

The tracks led to the water, smudging closer together as they got closer to the icy waves. Ghostbur followed the trail with his eyes in a straight line to several yards away from the shore.

He gasped. Some Blue fell from his hand. 

Bubbles, barely breaking the surface, directly where they should - not - be.

“TECHNO!!!”

All logic pushed aside, he dove into the water without a second thought. Immediately the steam began rising from his body as he began to melt away into the water, but he couldn't feel it. He spotted Techno, slowly sinking, lifeless, below the rushing waves. 

Ghostbur tried to pull him up, but the man was heavy on his own, even without his pack. He decided to rip the straps from Techno’s pack - thankfully an easy task, as no matter how much Wilbur nagged him for it, he had refused to get a new one - and wrap an arm around him. 

Kicking his legs violently, Ghostbur somehow found the strength to push up and break the surface of the water.

“PHIL!!!” he screamed, his voice mangled from his disintegrating vocal cords. 

Immediately he heard a crash from inside, and as he tried to pull Techno along with him to shore, he spotted Phil frantically slam open the door and skitter across the snow towards the struggling ghost. He quickly dove in and reached around to grab Techno’s other side. 

Coughing out seawater, both men managed to pull the unconscious Technoblade to shore. Phil pushed Techno onto the dirty sand, and shoved Ghostbur away from the water. Rapidly pumping out a CPR rhythm onto Techno’s chest, Phil furiously worked to pull the water out of his lungs. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur shivered on the grass, biting his lip at the pain of his hissing skin. 

It was far too quiet for too long. Wilbur feared the worst, clutching at the tops of his boots.

After an eternity, Technoblade coughed on his own. Phil choked out a sob, clutching to his friend as he turned him over to throw up the sea water. 

Crying tearlessly, Ghostbur scrambled over to Techno’s side. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright, we’ll protect you, we’ve got you-” he babbled.

Too tired to open his eyes, Techno rested his head against Philza’s chest. 

“You… protected… me?” he croaked, vocal chords raw.

“Yes, I’m sorry I couldn't do more… here, have some Blue-” Ghostbur shoved the Blue into the large hands of his undrowned friend. 

“No… I… thank you.”

This was a story for another day, Techno decided, as he clutched the Blue to his chest. A warmth bloomed below, the first he’d felt in a while.

The ocean ebbed in the distance, but it no longer carried Technoblade. His burden was shared, held by the help of his rescuers until he was strong enough to carry the weight alone again.


End file.
